


The Exploding Piñata

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Science Issues, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Mrs.Hudson's birthday, the piñata does explode, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, I need to tell you more about the piñata."<br/>"It's fine, Sherlock. Look, Greg and Molly came! " <br/>"But, John!" <br/>"Just a tic, Sherlock. Hullo you two!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exploding Piñata

“Sherlock?” John asked, looking up from his spot at the kitchen table.

“Yes, John?”

“You did pick up the pinata for Mrs.Hudson’s birthday party, right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous John. I made one. I'm hardly going to present Mrs.Hudson with some paltry mass produced creation.”

“You….you made one?”

“Yes, John.”

“And is it um….”

“Functional? Of course.”

“Well, I was going to ask if it was appropriate, but functional is good as well.”

“Ugh, here, look,” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes and tugging open one of the kitchen cupboards. "You have far too much doubt in my skills."

John grinned. “Sherlock, that’s wonderful! Knew I could count on you.” Sherlock preened, but as John turned away, going back to his phone calls, a sliver of concern passed over his face.

“Well, the first layer took nearly three hours, so I set it with a somewhat flammable spray. The sparklers in the mane are set with a timer to go off when we’re scheduled to cut the cake....John, are you listening to me?”

“Mm, course, Sherlock. No, listen, we need the caterers here and set up by six, not after!”

"John, really, about the sparklers, there was a small issue with the timing. And that, um, spray I used isn't exactly meant for-"

“Just a minute, Sherlock. No, you listen to me,” John continued angrily, glaring down at his note pad. Sherlock sighed and walked away, eyeing the pinata warily.

====

"John, I need to tell you more about the piñata."

"It's fine, Sherlock. Look, Greg and Molly came! "

"But, John!"

"Just a tic, Sherlock. Hullo you two!"

====

"Mrs.Hudson," Sherlock said quietly, eyeing the party goers shuffling around the flat. Mr. Chatterjee was chatting to Molly Hooper, and seemed quite green at the conversation. Likely something to do with entrails then. Molly really would be better off speaking with the butcher.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked, coming forward with a small plate of fruit. She popped a grape in her mouth, chewing as she eyed him over her newly obtained spectacles. Gaudy things, bright pink zebra print.

"In approximately sixty seconds, please forgive me," Sherlock sighed, watching as John took position, directly under the donkey shaped pinata, with the ominously shaking tail. Somewhere deep in his mind, Sherlock reflected that his donkey really looked far more like a cow. After a glance at the clock, he looked back over, waiting for everything to go down in flames. Quite literally, if he wasn’t wrong. Which, he wasn’t.

====

John clapped his hands together, the room hushing in attention.

"It's time to wish Mrs.Hudson a very, happy, birthday! Let's cut the cake!"

John smiled and moved to pick up the knife.

Sherlock cringed, and mouthed a silent 'move over', as he desperately tried to catch John’s gaze. He succeeded, and John paused, looking at him, but as he opened his mouth to respond, there was a sudden 'BANG' and the room was covered in flaming taffy.

Amidst the shouts and Mrs.Hudson's chuckle, Sherlock grabbed a half melted bucket of ice, dumping it over John's head. John glared up at him, now extinguished, once favourite jumper smoking slightly.

"I did try to warn you." Sherlock said quietly.

“Sherlock. An exploding pinata?” John threw his hands up, shaking his head. “This is nearly as bad as that time at the yard, with my jacket and the duck! You’ve ruined the birthday party! Mrs.Hudson will be--”

They both looked over as a peal of laughter broke from the aforementioned woman’s lips, as she doubled over, pointing. They directed their gazes to Mr.Chatterjee, who was looking terribly put out as his hair, or apparently, his new toupee had been turned pink with melted taffy and the champagne used to extinguish it.  

Sherlock and John turned to each other, both with absolutely nothing to say, but mouths still hanging open.

“Next time, I’ll just buy a pinata?” Sherlock offered eventually, with a guilty shrug.

“Yeah.” John nodded at him, the beginnings of a smile curving the edges of his mouth. “Good plan.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
>  **The author blames the mime. You know who you are...**


End file.
